dungeonsandmonstergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alraune
A Nonplayable race in DnMG Alraune A plant type monster with the form of a beautiful woman covered in enormous flower petals that inhabits forests. Normally they don't move around very much. They're always releasing sweet fragrances that attract human men, and they wait for their prey. This fragrance is released from their bodily fluids, and the fluid is called "Alraune Nectar". It acts as a powerful aphrodisiac and stamina enhancer. When male human prey approaches, they use their vines to bind him, and drag him inside their flower. And then, once inside, they have sex with the man after making him drink plenty of nectar, and they savor the man's semen, which is their treat. Afterwards, men who they are fond of will always be inside the flower, continuing to be joined with them, almost as if the men themselves had become part of the alraune. The inside of the flower is overflowing with their nectar. Since the man's lower body is always being soaked in nectar, his penis can always be swelling inside the alraune, and the man himself never runs out of lust or stamina. When it grows cold, alraune will close their petals and endure the cold until spring. In this case, an alraune with a man will store up enough nutrients necessary for reproduction and for keeping her man alive by then. While her petals are closed, she keeps having intercourse with the man repeatedly in order to produce seeds. As for their nectar, besides forcing the men they capture to drink it, it is also treasured by other monsters. They're especially often attacked by the honey beewhich mainly feeds on nectar. The honey bees will go to the alraune's flower and gather nectar almost like they're having sex, but the alraune do not resist. The reason why is that by having sex with honey bees, the alraune's nectar ripens, and releases an even sweeter fragrance, which is then even more attractive to human men. The brains of men who smell them are stimulated, and they end up heading towards the fragrance, but they will find a hot and bothered honey bee and alraune covered in nectar, and then they'll be attacked by them, and the man will have sex with them furiously while getting covered in nectar. If they happen to find themselves living in a pro-monster or demon realm town rather than out in the green wilderness, Alraune often wind up with the apparetly odd career path of working in confectionary shops 1. This is because their honey, and also their knowledge of plant cultivation for prisoner fruits, mean they're very helpful when making desserts. Alraune are one of the few species that don't gestate their children at any point; instead, impregnation enables them to produce seeds, which they scatter after winter. Although alraune are now all female, they still produce pollen too as a hangover from the era of theFormer Demon Lord, which can trigger (sexy) illnesses in women that breathe it in: Alraune pollen allergy. The alraune have a mutantsubspecies, the liliraune, where two female bodies grow inside one flower bulb. Alraune as an Encounter Alraunes aren't exactly the most threatening of foes, nor the most dangerous. This does not, however, mean that one should be taken lightly if engaged. An Alraune can use her roots to lash out at an enemy in short to mid range, dealing 1d8 Piercing damage. She can also use the flower on her head to emit a sweet fragrance that forces players to make a Constitution Saving Throw with a DC of 15. Should the Save fail, the affected player(s) will move into melee range. And finally, she can spray her own Nectar on enemies in melee range, dealing 1d8 Acid damage.